All Hell Breaks Loose
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Pitch kidnapped Jack and other elementals forcing them to fight each other for his pleasure. Bunnymund finds Jack, but is he too late? Set 200 years after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

_Author: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Trust me, if I did there would be a whole lot more bromance in it, and more father and son Jack and North. This little piece is based on a scene from Supernatural, I hope it's still somewhat recognizable._

**All Hell Breaks Loose.**

He was tired, so very tired. After nearly three days of being kidnapped and forced into Pitch Black's 'training camp' where he and eight other spirits and sprites were forced to fight... Fight to the end, all Jack wanted was to curl up on a nice snow bank. He'd either fall asleep or weep.

The worst of it all was that some of the older elementals had actually agreed to Pitch's conditions. Fear could drive the best of people to do the most horrible things. It ended in nearly three days of non-stop fighting, hiding and running for your lives.

Jack had managed to avoid most fights, had tried to stop the madness, tried to get everyone to not give Pitch the show he wanted.

And yet somehow he ended up standing over Eames' unconscious body, half of his broken staff raised to deliver the final blow.

The ice had melted from Jack's skin and even his staff was only moist now. The fight with the fire spirit hadn't exactly left him un-marked. The many cuts and bruises he had already sustained fighting the others had not made this battle any easier.

Jack's snow white hair was matted and brownish thanks to the blood from a cut just above his eyebrow he had gotten from a shuriken from a Japanese forest spirit. He was sure he had at least two broken- if not cracked ribs from when a spirit of nature used vines to seperate Jack from his Staff, and now he could add third degree burns around his wrists and left ankle and a burn on his side, which made it felt like a dagger was slicing in his skin with every breath he took, to his already impressive list of injuries. That accompanied with the ever present pain in his chest that came from when his staff had snapped in two during a struggle with a water nymph.

Thin fingers trembled trying to have enough grip on the staff to... Too...

Realizing what he was about to do Jack let out a strangled gasp, which could easily pass for a sob, the winter spirit couldn't let go of the half of the broken staff fast enough. Dry heaving at the thought of murder Jack scrambled backwards, he kept on stumbling till his back was against one of the many dead trees in the dark forest.

If he had any food in his stomach he would have vomited. Jack shakily wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep himself from falling appart.

He just wanted to go home!

He wanted to be in his room at the North pole! Dreaming sweet fun dreams of adventures yet to come, made for him specifically by Sandy. He wanted to wake up and walk into the globe room to find Bunny and North arguing over whose holiday was better. Jack wanted Tooth to fly in and dot over his teeth and ask if he brushed them yet.

Instead of being home with his family he was in a dark dead forest. There were dead bodies of the ones who listened to Pitch's demands, and the smell of blood and burnt flesh hang in the air.

Ice blue eyes blinked open lazily as Jack tried to fight of the dreamless sleep exhaustion was trying to coax him into. Despite how tired he was Jack couldn't fall asleep and face the pitch black. Pitch was watching, somewhere Pitch was watching enjoying the fight and fear.

But he was too tired to keep his eyes open much longer...

"_Frostbite!_"

Jack's eyes snapped open.

That voice... He shook his head, leant his back against the tree and closed his eyes again. It couldn't be...

_"Jack! Where are ya?!"_

This time Jack couldn't brush it off as nothing. Slowly, not daring to be hopeful Jack got to his feet whimpering in pain when his ribs protested against the movement.

**-ROTG-**

Bunnymund raced through the forest, running on all fours. It had taken them two days to pinpoint Jack's locatin and even then they'd ended up with only vague descriptions. They had split up hours ago to cover as much ground as possible.

Aster hated this place, the forest was as dead as it could be. All the trees were grey without any leaves. The little grass there was on the infertile ground was yellow and it reeked.

But that smell wasn't the only thing that the pooka smelled. No the thing that made Bunnymund run faster than he had ever before, the smell that made him feel cold in the most unpleasant way was the scent of blood, salty tears, burnt flesh, vomit and many other unpleasant smells wrapped together to represent death and pain.

The rabbit froze, his large sensitive ears picking up the sound of twigs snapping and grass bending under someone's feet. He immediately straightened up, emerald eyes scanning the area. "Frostbite! Jack! Answer me mate! Where are ya?"

It took so much of the 6 foot 1 warrior to not slump in relief when his sharp eyes saw Jack's outline step out from behind a large tree a couple of yards away.

Bunnymund was about to lower himself and run up to the winter spirit when an orange glowing man who appeared to be his in forties his clothes, loosely fitting and in a darker shade of orange which seemed to move on their own, slowly waving back and forth like the wind playing with the flame of a candle, came from behind the tree as well. Bunny's eyes grew when he recognized the piece of snapped wood in what he assumed to be fire spirit's hand.

"Jack look out!" Realization hit Bunnymund too late, his warning a second before Eames pulled his arm back and roughly drove the broken end of Jack's staff through the winter's spirit' back.

"No!" Bunnymund screamed dropping to all fours and running to Jack and Eames even though he was already too late. His large ears flattening against the skull trying to block out the wet squelch sound of the broken staff being pulled out of the boy's back.

Jack grunted falling to his knees, the pain too much for him to even keep his eyes open. He heard the sound of footsteps and felt a brief moment of relief when the warm being behind him disappeared.

Someone was in front of him, gripping the collar of his no longer bright blue hoodie. The person was talking-yelling and at the same time pleading for him open his eyes and look at him.

His eyelids felt like they were made out of lead and it took a great effort to open them. Dull blue eyes locked with emerald green ones which were filled with worry.

"K-k-k-anga-roo?"

Bunny's grip on Jack's collar tightened, he desperately tried to keep the boy up. "I-I-It's me mate." He said giving up and letting Jack lean on him. "Lemme look at'cha." He whispered, voice incredibly soft and gentle as he put a paw on the boy's back quickly pulling back when he felt something warm and wet.

Looking at his paw Bunny tensed up at the large amount of blood on his paw. He'd only touched Jack for a second... "Hey, hey," He chided pulling Jack back up, desperately trying to ignore how limp the boy was in his arms. "Look at me Snowflake." Jack's eyes weren't half lidded and dull. They weren't lifeless! B-because Jack wasn't dying. He couldn't! Jack just wasn't focusing enough to look at Bunnymund. Everything would be alright. "Look at me, it's not even that bad." Bunny tried, his voice thick with worry and chest aching. "It's not even that bad alright?"

Jack still wasn't listening. The boy's eyes were still half lidded and his head lulled downwards.

"Jackie? Frostbite!" Bunnymund cried shaking the boy needing the teenager to respond. Needing the teenager to... "Listen to me, I'm gonna take ya back to tha pole and we're gonna patch ya up, kay?" Bunny sniffed shutting his eyes tightly. "Y-Ya gonna be as good as... As good as new." He whispered giving Jack another shake forcing those half lidded eyes to look at him. "I'm gonna take care of ya..." Trembling paws gently ran through matted, blood coated white hair. There was so much gentleness and love in the simple action that it hurt. "That's mah' job right?"

The Pooka tried to make it sound light, to keep himself from falling apart. "Look after my pain in the arse little br-... Jack!" Bunnymund cried when Jack's eyes closed. "Jack! Jack!" He yelled forcefully shaking the immortal teenager. "Frostbite! Please!"

Bunnymund had never felt so cold before. His insides were freezing, in his years of immortal life he had never been so cold. And yet the boy in his arms wasn't cold enough! Jack was supposed to be colder than this!

Jack Frost was supposed to be energetic mischievous an-and-and not still and unmoving. The teenager was supposed to come to the Warren throw snow balls at the Pooka and they would run after each other. It would turn in a race and they would have fun and Bunny would forget why was mad in the first place.

Instead Jack Frost was...

"..no" Bunny's voice broke, he cradled the boy in his arms refusing the pain, cold, darkness that reality was becoming. "No! n-n-n-n-no. Oh god..." He sobbed. "God..."

This couldn't be reality.

This was a nightmare created by Pitch to keep him from finding Jack, to keep him from finding his bro- It had to be a nightmare.

Bunnymund turned his head to sky, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"**Jack****!**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: This was supposed to stay a one-shot, but after a lot of you asking for more I gave in. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

Chapter 2.

He had found them. After having found nothing in the area he was supposed to search North had decided to help the others in their areas, and seeing he had been closest to area Bunny was in North had gone there first.

Forever the Russian cossack would be asking himself what would have happened had gone to help Tooth or Sandy first?

Could he have postponed finding Bunnymund, the six-foot tall Pooka warrior cradling a forever 14 year-old teenager whose body had gone cold for all the wrong reasons.

Would Bunny have gotten up and taken Jack to the pole himself? Somehow North doubted it. Not after the rabbit's refusal to let go of the winter child. Pookas don't growl, but North knew no other way to describe the sound Aster had made when he tried to take the boy away.

Not long after that Bunny became aware of his surroundings again. North almost wished he hadn't. Bunnymund's emerald eyes were so hollow, not quite empty but painfully close. E. Aster Bunnymund had lost his clan, his family, his entire _race_ and...

There is only so much a heart can take.

The loss of the person he viewed as a kit brother may as well be the end of him.

"I was too late North."

After that they had taken Jack to the sleigh and gone to the pole, where North had activated to Northern lights.

Jack was placed on his bed in his bedroom at the pole. It gave the cruel impression that the boy was merely sleeping, but North couldn't bear the thought of his boy covered with a sheet on some table.

Bunnymund didn't stay in the room long and North didn't watch him go. He had to go the globe room himself.

It was time to tell the others.

**-ROTG-**

Tooth's reaction to the news... It was predictable and yet unpredictable at the same time. Like a mother would not believe her baby boy was gone, Toothiana refussed to believe her 'Sweet Tooth' wouldn't be there anymore.

The queen of the Tooth fairies flew into the room, nearly landing on the body on the bed. She slammed her small fist against the boy's shoulders demanding him to wake up. Demanding him to stop joking, to open his eyes and to please, _please_ not be gone.

When her hysterical begging became too much North had to pry her of the eternal teen's lifeless body.

"Tooth stop eet."

"Let me go Nick." Toothiana demanded in a tone she rarely use. The tone of queen, a tone that was never denied.

Never un till now.

"No, you have to calm down."

"No I don't North!" Toothiana cried struggling to get free from the cossack's large hands. "I need to be with Jack!"

"He is gone Tooth." North's voice was quiet, as quiet a voice like his could be anyway. "He is not waking up."

At that Tooth's struggles ceased. Her wings for once stopped their movement and her knees buckled at the cold harsh realization. On her knees in Santoff Clausen Tooth cried, her sobs close to screams of despair. She cried till she had no tears left and then some.

Heart breaking more and more North carried the fairy to a more private room and helped her sit down near a large window hopping the view would soothe her.

The view did help, but if it was the good kind of help North didn't know.

Slowly Tooth straightened from her curled up position to get a better look at the snowy landscape.

That's when she started humming.

North instantly recognized the tune, it being a song he heard often. 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland.'

"Toothy?"

The fairy didn't respond. She just continued humming the song over and over again while gazing through the window with a far away look in her amethyst eyes.

**-ROTG-**

Sandy's reaction had been as unexpected at it could be. The little man had spotted Bunnymund outside the large workshop, sitting in the snow, the rabbit didn't seem bothered by the cold, in fact he seemed to savour it. Before the bringer of dreams could wave in greeting he became aware of how the Pooka seemed so distressed. The distress was so easy to see it made Sandy fear about what could have been powerful enough to make Bunny, who always tried to hide how he felt, keep his emotions under the radar, what could have been powerful enough to make Bunnymund's feelings so readable?

One question mark had been enough. Not that the old spirit would accept the answer he received.

Floating to the room Sandy's hands had gone to his mouth in shock when he saw the child, _their_ child lay limp and cold on the bed.

A single trail of golden tears rolled down his cheek. After that Sandy's eyes narrowed dangerously in display of not anger, but pure rage.

Summoning his golden sand whips Sanderson Mansnoozie flew out through the window. He would be teaching the Boogeyman about the concept of fear, if not that than at least Pitch would gain a new understanding of the word Pain.

**-ROTG-**

Not long after Sandy left Bunny entered the room. Pulling the chair from the desk closer to the bed so he could be close to the Frostbite Aster sat down.

For a while he just stared at Jack, who right now represented the peaceful picture of a sleeping child.

Bunny's breath hitched at that thought. Because Jack Frost w_as _a child. A child who had drowned to save another and had been rewarded with the power of winter and 300 hundred years of solitude as an extra.

Jack had been a guardian for 200 years now, the winter spirit had been alone longer than he had been with his family.

Never could they truly make up for their failure.

For 300 years Jack Frost didn't get gifts on Christmas to inspire wonder, no egg hunts to boost hope. He had no memories and didn't sleep often enough to receive good dreams on a regular basis.

"Guardians of Childhood." Bunnymund chuckled, the sound containing no humour only bitterness and self-loathing. "Some guardians we turn out to be eh Frostbite?" His paw faltered when reaching for Jack's hand and fell limply on the mattress instead. His attempt at humour going unappreciated.

"We have one job... One job only. To protect the children of the world and when it mattered most I couldn't-" Aster's voice cracked but he didn't cry. He cried so much when he had lost his first family he didn't think he had tears left. "Yer just a kid and I couldn't protect you and for that, I'm sorry. I _am_ so sorry Jack." He said, hopping beyond hope that somehow Jack could still hear him.

He was good at hopping.

This time... Now he couldn't let it go.

"I suppose that's what I do." Bunny continued after a long pause that didn't feel long to the Pooka. "I let down the people I love. You know, I let mah people down, let mah family down,"

This time he did grab Jack's hand. The cold fingers bending under his will in a distressing way. Jack Frost was never still, not when he was awake. He was always so vibrant and energetic. Full of life turning every task in a game and making anything, even the lives of four older guardians more fun.

"and now I guess I'm just supposed tah let you down, too." Bunny whispered closing his eyes and exhaling heavily through his nose. He fought, had to fight the will to just lose control and attack everything and weep and yell and scream and just give up.

"How can I?" Bunny lowered his face, his wet nose pressing against the wet hair savoring the smell of fresh snow and trying to block out death's scent. "How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Jackie?"

There was no answer.

There hadn't been an answer last time either, Bunny refused to accept it this time though.

He couldn't.

"**What am I supposed to do?!**"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

Chapter 3.

"**What am I supposed to do?!**"

It wasn't like Bunnymund really expected an answer this time either and yet...

(_It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me._)

What the- With a loud gasp Aster's head shot upwards. He could have sworn he just heard... Looking at the body on the bed Bunny's long ears flattened against his skull. Just his imagination then...

(_Jack, I'm scared._)

This time it was a little girl's voice that echoed through his head. Was he truly losing it now? Had Jack's death been enough to send him over the edge.

Bunny found the answer when he looked through the -frostless- window, and saw it.

**-ROTG-**

-We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman, until the other kids knock him down. When it snows it's-

Toothiana's humming came to an abrupt halt, blinking slowly and sluggishly when she saw it. The sight was enough to snap her out her previous humming state, but the queen wanted to return to it! Ignore it and be stuck humming so she could feel numb again... Numb like with snow...

Despite Tooth's efforts she whimpered and looked on outside, she couldn't be stuck there again and she needed to see this.

Having gotten so used to her humming as a background noise to his depressing thoughts, and self-loathing that the lack of her voice got her his attention. North turned to the humming-bird hybrid fairy. "Tooth? Are you back with me Toothy?"

North wasn't really surprised when the Tooth fairy didn't reply. He did however tense up when he heard Jack's voice echo through his head.

(I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead_.)_

"Jack" North whispered, even now so many years later the Russian still recognized the words Jack had told Jamie, his very first believer.

"North look."

Tooth's voice was steady but that didn't say much, she was tired that could be heard, as was her sadness, wariness and nervousness?

(_No, we're not!_)

North knew he wasn't the only who heard the little girl's frightened voice. Not sure what to expect the cossack walked over and sat down besides the Tooth fairy and looked out of the window.

What he saw took his breath away.

**-ROTG-**

Two broken halves, one sinned and covered with blood and the other still mostly intact. That's what Sandy found in the dead forest, the remains of Jack's sheppard hook and the dead bodies of Pitch's other victims.

Sandy had tried to deliver a dream to a dying water nymph, but like with Jack, he was already too late.

Oh how the Sandman wished he had just fallen asleep on the job and that this was a nightmare conjured up by Pitch. Something to distract them while the boogeyman went after the believers.

But Sandy knew how dreams work and this was no dream.

Nor was this one of the boogeyman's tricks.

(_Would I trick you?_)

Like North and Bunny, Sandy heard it before he saw it.

Looking at the sky Sandy saw two golden figures, not made out dream sand or nightmare sand, but made out of pure moonlight. One was without a doubt Jack, not their Jack...

No, the moon was showing them something from the past, something they'd seen before... Well not_ seen_, but Jack had told them this before. A memory Jack had shared with them so long ago... They had been so shocked then.

(Yes! You always play tricks!)

The little girl made out of moonglow and light insisted her gaze shifting downwards to the reflective surface of which Sandy knew was Jack's pond.

**-ROTG-**

Aster chuckles and sniffles at the same time, there wouldn't be tricks anymore, no more snowballs and fun times. Without their little snowflake the chances were high that with time the four guardians would return to being about Hard work and deadlines again. The family of five, now four would not get back up after this.

(Well, alright.) Moonbeam Jack chuckles nervously. (Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine.)

At that Bunny's breath hitches, those words... so familiar to his own words from just a few hours ago. '_it's not even that bad. It's not even that bad alright? I'm gonna take ya back to tha Pole and we're gonna patch ya up, kay? Y-Ya gonna be as good as... as good as new_' Sweet denial, Aster was familiar with that.

At least one of them had been able to keep their word...

**-ROTG-**

(You have to believe in me.)

The little girl made of pure moonlight pauses and looks at her brother for a moment and smiles through her fear and nods.

And just like that, Jack's demeanor changes. A light is switched on inside him and the last thing that could be happening is what is actually happening.

But the guardians watching all know what is actualyl happening- what actually happened that day at the pond.

(You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!) Moonbeam Jack sounds so casual and playful, his voice running through the older guardians' heads and they know,

(It's as easy as... One,) Moonbeam Jack took a large overdramatic step over the faintly glowing surface. (Whoaa!) He laughed pretending to lose his balance. (two,) another jump. (three) the last small jump.

May he be Jack Frost or Jackson Overland, Jack can counter fear by turning every scary situation into a fun one.

Moonbeam blindly reached down and grabbed the staff from the ice, his eyes never leaving his sister. (Now it's your turn.)

**-ROTG-**

Sandy looked down at the two halves of Jack's staff in his hands. Not only had the single wooden staff been Jack's only possession for over 300 years and a security blanket to the boy when he was afraid, sad or lonely. But it had also been essential in saving his sister.

If he hadn't been sure already than Sandy was now more than ever sure that he would take both halves of the staff with him, despite the fact that one of the halves had been the weapon that took Jack from them...

It was Jack's staff and the boy would want it with him.

**-ROTG-**

Jack's sister looks down. Jack, never breaking his gaze with her.

(One...)

Moonbeam Jack counted when his sister took the first small, wobbly step. Two steps later she's withing his reach.

(Three!)

Moonbeam Jack cried hooking the crook of his staff around his sister and in one massive effort he slings her with all his might to safety. But the movement propels him onto the cracked ice.

He looks up to see his sister safe, the smile on his face nothing but relieved, that is right before the surface breaks and Moonbeam Jack- Not real Jack, real Jack already fell through the ice and became Jack Frost, real Jack died differently- Moonbeam Jack fell through.

**-ROTG-**

Bunny found himself once again curled up over the small form of the winter spirit. Emerald eyes shut tightly with fat salty tears staining his grey fur.

Man in Moon had showed them what needed to be done.

But Aster doubted he'd be able handle it. He'd already lost so much... And Jack- Jack-

"I'm sorry Frosty," Bunny whispered tightening his hold.

**-ROTG-**

Sandy is floating through the air on his way back to the pole, the broken halves of Jack's staff clutched in his small hands. For the Sandman is not ready to even let that part of Jack go.

Why did Faith have to be so... So unfair. Why couldn't this be a trick?

**-ROTG-**

Tooth was sobbing with new fuel to her tears, her head buried against North's shoulder. Normally North would be murmuring words to soothe her. Words in his native tongue, but no lies could make this okay again.

The moon showing them Jack's orignal death so soon after losing Jack was cruel, but the realization following that was even more cruel.

Because Manny wanted them to return Jack to his last resting place and none of the Guardians were sure if they would be able to handle that.

**Author: Don't worry people, I have one(I hope) more chapter left.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

Chapter 4

It took them a day, which was all too soon to everyone's liking. North carved a beautiful coffin out of ice, magical ice that would not float up. While father Christmas had focused on that task Bunny, Sandy and Tooth worked together on creating a sign they would nestle in the ground near Jack's pond, the circumstances would not allow it for him to have a headstone.

Not once during the preparations was Jack... Jack's body left alone. Always there would be one guardian in the room with him.

When Sandy was in the room the dream maker would create many things from his dreamsand, dolphins swimming through the air all around Jack's bed, planets, snowmen and magnificent pirate ships sailing out to adventure. All dreams he had planned for the Frost child. Dreams who would sadly never be received.

When Bunny was in the room he would sit, furry elbows on the mattress and emerald eyes shut while he prayed in a language not from this planet. Praying for a boy who was reunited with his first family. Aster also prayed to his own long dead relatives to take care of his Frostbite seeing he no longer could.

During North's moments with Jack the Russian doesn't speak. The old man just tiredly and sadly runs beefy fingers through snowy hair, a glass of vodka near by while he mourned the lost of his adoptive son in silence.

And when Tooth was in the room with Jack the queen would sing softly to her Sweet Tooth while shedding silent tears.

If she was still humming when she returned to help Bunny and Sandy with the sign neither of the two males commented.

That had been hard, and it wasn't all over just yet.

**-ROTG-**

Bunnymund for once doesn't complain when they use a snowglobe to get to Jack's pond. It's the best choice to respectfully get the casket there. Even now many years later Jack's forest and pond are still peaceful and the nature has been protected for many centuries.

All is quiet as North and Bunny combine their magic to attach the sign to the ground in front.

The sign had turned out beautiful. The wood, a beautiful platina white color that sparkled... Just like freshly fallen snow. Tooth's choice for the memorial sign. The sing sparkled thanks to the dreamsand mixed with the paint, so every child that ever walked by the sign would have dreams about he fun-loving winter child.

The writing, done in beautiful cursive baby blue letters written by a professional painter, Bunnymund had done his best and out done himself really.

_In loving Memory of Jackson Overland also known as Jack Frost.  
Protective big brother to one, mischievous little brother to an other.  
Great and Wonderful son to more._

_Bringer of snow._

_Bringer of joy._

_Guardian of Fun._

_May you forever know that you are loved.  
Know that you are cherished._

Of course to mortals who did not believe in the guardians all they would see was a sign that forbid them from swimming or skating on the pond, it all depended on the season. Though the winters would all be toned down from now on.

When the sign is secure the two yetis, the only ones who had come with them, along with Baby Tooth of course. Phil and Steve, who had known Jack for longer than the guardians, stood at each end of the coffin and start their slow march into the pond. The water was just up till their furry ankles when Tooth flew up in the air, wings buzzing rapidly.

"Wait!" Tooth's cry is a shrill one and once she's in the air she can't stop darting around. "What if there's another way?! Sweet Tooth doesn't need to go into that water ever again. The Warren- Antartica! Somewhere else... His final resting place can be everywhere else- everywhere but here!"

Watching the Tooth fairy dart around in the air and continuously coming up with other places, made the guardian of wonder's heart-break more and more... It still surprised him how much of it he had left to break. "Toothy..." he sighed tiredly. North knew that if he looked at the other guardians he'd see the same looks of doubt adorning their faces along with the sorrow of loss.

They were all thinking of Jack trapped under the ice in this very pond. Not the first, but the second time. Another one of Pitch's attempts failed that day and they'd become closer as a family that day, the day Jack's light appeared on the globe , because there once again trapped under ice had Jack for the first time believed in the guardians and that they would save him. And now that family was expected to lower him in the same pond.

Taking a deep breath to calm his growing anger North spoke again. "Man in Moon says Jack need to be in lake. We must respect Manny's wishes." Later at the pole he planned on letting his emotions go. With lots of vodka, cursing both of those will be Russian. He'd probably wreck his work room while he was at it.

But now it was time to give their youngest a respectful farewell.

"Man in the Moon has never-"

"Tooth."

"But why can't we-"

"Toothiana."

Swallowing Tooth nodded and flew back to the ground where she joined the other. North nodded at the yetis who respectfully walked further in the pond. Thanks to their size and strength Phil and Steve managed to carry the ice coffin remotely far into the pond before letting go. Slowly the coffin floated to the bottom where it would forever remain.

Twenty minutes later Phil and Steve went back to the pole leaving the mourning family to stand there in peace.

All was silent, each of the remaining guardians lost in their thoughts. That is un till a new voice spoke up.

"My, my isn't this a gloomy gathering..."

There really was only one reaction to the boogeyman's sudden arrival. Swords and boomerangs were pulled out and whips of sand were formed.

"Pitch!" Bunny snarled one boomerang ready to throw as emerald eyes scanned the forest landing on a pair of yellow eyes in the shadows. It was already dark enough to cast the entire forest into shadows, the moon wasn't even out yet to give its' light. "Show yerself ya bloody ratbag!"

For once the boogeyman actually listened to the pooka's order. "Such hostility, this is a memorial rabbit," Pitch tutted stepping out of the shadows. "show some respect." With that last taunt said, Pitch spread his arms summoning an army of nightmares, the black horses larger than they usually are, but the guardians paid that no mind.

They'd just lost their youngest.

The baby of their family gone.

They had enough anger to fuel them till the end of the fight.

Or so they thought.

Tooth's wings sliced through the nightmares only to have them slowly reform back to normal seconds later.

Bunny's boomerangs did no damage whatsoever.

And even North's sabers did little to the horses of nightmare sand.

The only one who actually beat a few nightmares was Sandy, but he did not stand a chance against the large number of nightmares.

"How are they so much stronger?" Tooth questioned, the big four now back to back with each other as more nightmares circled them. "Pitch shouldn't be this strong!"

"Oh, but I had a lovely meal just a day ago dear Toothiana." Pitch used the shadows to make himself grow, now towering over the highest trees in the forest, his pupils small and yellow eyes wide as he thought back to his last '_meal'_. "Such pure fear of those who know they will soon die... Those elementals, truly easy to manipulate, but," he paused relishing the sight of the horrified the guardians. "none of them were as... satisfying as the fear of an immortal child."

The fight had come to a halt now, Pitch kept the nightmares from attacking so he could enjoy the full view of the Guardians' horror as they took in their failure. "Or perhaps you have just gotten weaker... As long as one child believes wasn't it North?" Oh the delight the boogeyman felt when he saw North's hands actually _tremble_ when the sabers were threathenly held his way, unimaginable. "What if that one child is the immortal child? Such powerful belief that is... Was. And to lose it afer so long..."

It was back to belief against fear again. Just like it had been when Pitch attacked years ago, when Jack had again ended up in the pond. For the belief and fear of an immortal child is far more powerful than that of an ordinary child. unfortunately Pitch was the first to realise the source of power Jack could be.

That's what this had been about. Fear. Pitch had a feast feeding of Jack's fear during his time at the 'training camp' and the guardians had lost a powerful believer.

That all be damned!

Snarling Bunny threw his boomerang at Pitch who shrunk back to his normal size to avoid being hit. The fight started anew only this time with the knowledge why nightmare army was stronger and why the guardians felt drained.

Just because Pitch was stronger did not mean the guardians were going to give up. It just meant that they needed to work as a team.

Staying close to Sandy so the number of nightmares would not overwhelm the little dream maker while he used his whips to take down many of the nightmares, Tooth sliced through the horses with her wings and then Bunny and North would attack it before they could reform.

It was a slow tiring process, but the guardians would not go down without a fight.

Everyone was so focussed on the fight that no one noticed the subtle changes in the enviroment.

That is un till a nightmare actually tripped.

Bunny who was closest to that nightmare could not stop the tiny breathless laugh that escaped him when the horse failed to get back up again its hooves not finding a stable grounding one the frozen grass.

Frozen grass!

Aster followed the thin trail of frozen grass back to the pond where he spotted other thin spiderweb like trails of frost forming on the shore.

That's when the Pooka averted he gaze. He was the guardian of hope, but right now he didn't dare to hope. It was for something irrational and it would only hurt himself. So he ignored it.

Focussing on the fight again Bunny threw one of his boomerang at the fallen nightmare, he was already preparing his next attack when he realized that the black horse had already dissolved. One attack had been enough.

Was Pitch getting weaker or did the guardians just grow stronger?

Not willing to take the risk quite yet Bunny looked at the sky, full moon shinning down on the po- Not yet looking there!

But there was no way to ignore the fact that Tooth was back in the air slicing through nightmare after nightmare with her wings, the same could be said for North whose sabers were enough to defeat the creatures and Sandy could once again take down any amount of nightmares Pitch send his way.

Maybe it was okay to hope. Bunny closed his eyes, he could feel the energy that came from his believers, the power. Before he could be sure on how they were suddenly stronger his sensitive picked up on a small easy to miss sound.

Ice cracking.

And then,

a whimper.

Eyes snapping open Bunny darted to the pond, the others could handle the nightmares without him. Without thinking Bunny dived into the water. It was insane, but Aster was thrilled that the water was _unusually_ cold for early autumn.

It did prove to a problem though.

It was dark and cold, Bunnymund had to swim back up for air two times, but the guardian of hope was hoping and nothing could stop that.

Finally his brushed against something hard and frozen. Squinting he saw it, sluggish yet movement within the coffin.

Manny was resurrecting Jack!

'I believe' Bunny thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to lift the heavy coffin willing his body to do what took two yetis the first time.

He wouldn't be doing this alone though. A large shape swum towards him and Bunny prepared himself to attack. Frosty was coming back and Bunny was not letting go. He wouldn't have to, when close enough Bunny grinned recognizing the figure.

Together Bunnymund and North hauled the coffin back to the surface and onto the land where Tooth almost pushed the two away to get the lid away. In the coffin Jack lay, no longer peaceful. All his wounds were healed up minus a view bruises that were slowly fading, but his face scrunched up like he was in pain... or having a nightmare.

Aster dully noted that Pitch was tied against a tree with a rope made out dreamsand but he couldn't bring it in him to taunt the nightmare king. Instead he, like North and Sandy leaned over the side the coffin, to watch as Tooth carefully brushed her hand over Jack's cheek.

"Come on Sweet Tooth." The queen gently encouraged. "It's time to wake up now."

And wake up he did.

Sky blue eyes blinked open once, twice and than once more before finally focusing on the four people standing over him. A small tired smile forming on blue-tinted lips. "I knew you'd come."

"Of course we came for you, ya bloody showpony!" Aster was laughing while North helped their boy in a sitting position only to have Jack nearly pushed down again when Tooth tackled him in a hug, her tears this time were ones of joy.

"My boy..." North was at loss for words, but actions were so much louder than words even for the man with a booming voice such as his own. Laughing North pulled both Jack, and Tooth who wouldn't let go, into a tight hug. "Moy mal'chik!" He repeated laughing loudly.

"You are never ever allowed to do that again." Tooth's teary lecture fell on deaf ears, Jack's eyes were only the marvelous golden sand dolphins and lights oh so many figures made out of dreamsand.

Finally Sandy conjured up sand images of each of the guardians standing together as a family and world, a clock and beautiful fireworks made out dreamsand.

All had similar messages and together they formed the sentence in each of the older guardians' minds.

'All is right in the world again."

The guardians may have functioned before Jack joined them. But they weren't family, not un till Jack and than Jack was gone and everything seemed lost.

But now 'Sweet Tooth' 'My boy' 'Frostbite' and 'Fun Dreamer' was back and all is right in the world again.


End file.
